


Code of Justice

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Early in Canon, Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Teal’c has some questions about the Tau’ri military.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "discipline"

Teal’c knocked lightly on the open office door. “General-Hammond,” he said, “Do you have a moment to speak with me?”

“Of course, Teal’c,” the general said, smiling. “Come in, sit down. I was just about to have some coffee. Can I pour you a cup?”

“Thank you, no,” said Teal’c, then added, “The military of the Tau’ri is very different from the structure of a Jaffa army. For example, no First Prime would ever invite a subordinate to sit in his presence, or offer him a beverage.”

Hammond smiled over his cup as he settled back at his desk. “I think I prefer our way.”

“Indeed.”

“Well, if you’re not here for coffee, what’s on your mind?”

The Jaffa paused. “O’Neill has explained to me a great deal about the structure of your American Air Force, but there is still much I do not understand.”

“Of course you still have questions,” said Hammond. “And I’m happy to answer any that I can. But you aren’t a member of the Air Force, Teal’c, you’re a civilian consultant, like Dr. Jackson.”

“Yet, we are still subject to your military superiors. And O’Neill frequently mentions regulations from ‘The Book’.”

Hammond chuckled. “Humans use that phrase as a metaphor, Teal’c, meaning rules in general – legal, military, social, what-have-you – that we all follow. Now, if he’s quoting you _specific_ regulations, those will be from the USMJ, the United States Code of Military Justice. But as a civilian, they don’t apply to you.”

“They do apply to O’Neill and Captain-Carter,” said Teal’c. “And you, as well.”

“Me, as well,” the general agreed. “It’s probably not as bad as Jack is making it seem. Most of the regulations are about boring, everyday things. Which uniform to wear for what occasion, who you have to salute and when, what forms you need to requisition for specific equipment.”

“But there are regulations concerning discipline and consequences?”

Hammond paused and took a sip of his coffee. “Yes, there are,” he said. “But I think this is another way the Air Force is different than a Goa’uld army. In our military, most consequences are relatively minor – a suspension without pay, for example, maybe a demotion as something a bit harsher. Even a fairly major charge would result in a dishonorable discharge.”

“And all accused are given a hearing by tribunal?”

“A court-martial, yes,” the general said. “But a court-martial isn’t a threat. It’s a promise. That no member of the military will be punished without being able to speak up for themselves, in a fair setting.”

Teal’c nodded, looking thoughtful. “May I have a copy of your code of justice?”

“Of course, Teal’c. See Sergeant Harriman, and he can requisition you one.”

The Jaffa rose. “Thank you, General-Hammond. May I return if I have further questions?”

“Of course,” Hammond repeated. “Any time.”

Teal’c nodded, and left his office. Hammond sat for a moment, just looking out the door, then smiled and shook his head. It had been a very lucky day for the Tau’ri when Jack O’Neill had convinced Teal’c to join them.

THE END


End file.
